Les conséquences d'un mariage
by Andy56
Summary: Quelqu'un se marie et cela fait réfléchir les autres et ouvrir leur coeur...


Auteur : Andy56, des feedbacks please !!! (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série : le Caméléon Genre : Aventure, romance, drame.Un peu de tout quoi ! Time-Line : Post IOTH Résumé : Quand quelqu'un se marie, cela fait réfléchir les autres et ouvrir leur coeur... Note : Cette fanfiction a été faite pour participer à un challenge, aussi ne vous étonnez pas si ma prochaine fanfiction a des points en commun avec celle-ci.  
  
Les conséquences d'un mariage  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Broots marchait à grands pas dans le couloir, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Au moment où il ouvrait une porte, une main se posa sur son épaule. Le petit informaticien reconnu la fragrance d'un parfum qu'il aimait beaucoup.  
  
Parker : Broots, qui est-ce que vous cherchez ? Broots : Et bien. Euh. Justement c'est Sydney et vous que je cherchais.  
  
Parker changea l'expression de son visage pour passer d'un air méprisant à un air plutôt intéressé.  
  
Parker : Vous avez du nouveau sur Jarod ? Broots : Désolé, non, je n'ai rien sur lui. Parker : Je me fiche du reste, alors prévenez-moi seulement si vous avez quelque chose sur Jarod. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?  
  
Broots s'en alla dans la direction contraire à celle empruntée par sa patronne, quelque peu déçu par sa réaction. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et passa chercher Sydney dans son bureau pour ensuite aller dans celui de Mlle Parker. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Parker était assise dans son fauteuil et observait la photo de son père. Bien qu'elle ait appris qu'il n'était pas son vrai père et qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné beaucoup d'amour, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent bien sûr, mais ses quelques visites comblaient quelque peu le trou d'affection qu'il y avait dans son c?ur. « Où es-tu papa ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle l'appelait toujours comme ça même si elle savait fort bien que l'abominable vampire asthmatique était son « vrai » père. Elle pensait que Mr Parker était mort mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, avec le Centre on ne pouvait être sûr de rien alors elle priait pour qu'il réapparaisse un jour. Parker ne pu continuer à explorer son for intérieur, Broots étant entré dans son bureau accompagné de Sydney et ayant commencé à lui parler.  
  
Broots : Mlle Parker, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ainsi qu'à Sydney.  
  
Mlle Parker se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour aller se servir un verre de whisky. Quand elle eut reposée la bouteille, elle but une gorgée puis se tourna vers Broots. Et comme il s'y attendait, ce fut le maximum de temps qu'elle pu se retenir avant de lui sortir une remarque cinglante à la façon Parker, le tout sur un lit de tonalité cynique.  
  
Parker : Laissez-moi deviner. Vous savez enfin comment changer les piles de votre brosse à dent électrique ? Sydney : Parker, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Tout en regardant Broots de haut, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, elle rejoignit son bureau et posa son verre en face d'elle. Elle le faisait tourner avec ses doigts, attendant que Broots se décide à lui parler, mais comme il ne disait rien elle s'impatienta.  
  
Parker : Bon, allez-y Broots, on ne va pas prendre la journée.  
  
Sydney était assis face à Parker, le menton reposant sur son poing fermé et ne perdant aucune miette de la discussion. Broots s'assit sur le second siège, il posa les mains sur ses genoux puis prit une inspiration.  
  
Broots : Je. Je vais me marier.  
  
Parker haussa les sourcil et tout comme Sydney elle eut les yeux ronds. Elle attrapa son verre encore presque plein et le vida d'une traite. Sydney s'était levé et avait pris le petit informaticien dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leur patronne, comme pour analyser sa réaction.  
  
Sydney : N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse nouvelle Mlle Parker ?  
  
Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : et oui, ce petit trouillard mal dans sa peau et accro aux touches de son ordinateur allait se marier.  
  
Parker : Mes félicitations Broots, et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Serait-ce la fille au double menton qui est à la recherche dont vous nous avez parlé il y a un an ou deux ?  
  
Broots était troublé, il mit un moment à se souvenir de la femme en question. Il se frotta le haut du crâne de la main gauche et reprit.  
  
Broots : Et bien non, en fait je ne vous l'ai pas présentée. Je voulais être sûr de mes sentiments et des siens. Euh. nous nous sommes rencontrés sur internet il y a deux ans et nous avons sympathisé.  
  
Mlle Parker leva les yeux au ciel, tout en se resservant un verre. Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais cet idiot, pourquoi se rabaissait-il toujours par des actes plus débiles les uns que les autres ? Elle continua.  
  
Parker : J'aurai dû m'en douter, internet. Broots : Nous avons eu de nombreux rendez-vous et je suis sûr que c'est la femme de ma vie. Sydney : Je suis très content pour vous Broots. A quand le mariage ? Broots : La semaine prochaine, Samedi à 14h.  
  
Parker crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler avec son whisky, elle porta la main à sa poitrine, comme pour s'aider à respirer. Le petit ne perdait vraiment pas de temps.  
  
Parker : De mieux en mieux.  
  
Caché comme toujours dans les bons recoins de la ventilation, Angelo avait tout entendu. Il était très content pour son ami et s'empressa de partager sa joie avec Jarod en lui envoyant un mail pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
  
**********************************  
  
Une semaine après, Domicile de Broots :  
  
De petites chaises blanches étaient réparties de part et d'autre d'une allée, une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes, représentant essentiellement la famille de la future femme de Broots. Les seules personnes appartenant au Centre qui avaient été invitées étaient Mlle Parker et Sydney. Broots avait tenu à ce que la cérémonie ait lieu dans le jardin, en plein air. Mlle Parker était assise à l'avant, et ayant accepté d'être le témoin de son collègue, Sydney était debout en face de la jeune femme, à coté de Broots. Celui-ci était totalement paniqué, il tremblait de tous ses membres et bégayait encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui rendit ses paroles encore plus incompréhensibles. Une petite fille vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Mlle Parker, celle-ci ne lui adressa pas un seul regard pendant un moment.  
  
Fillette : Je m'appelle Lili et vous ?  
  
Parker tourna la tête vers la gamine, elle avait senti une odeur, ou plutôt un parfum familier. Son odorat ne l'avait pas trompée, la fillette était en effet en train de manger des Pez. La Dragon Lady détourna le regard une seconde, il fallait bien que cela tombe sur elle. Puis ce fut au tour de Debbie de venir s'asseoir à coté de Lili.  
  
Debbie : Bonjour Mlle Parker, vous allez bien ?  
  
Parker : Parfaitement bien.  
  
Parker tenta un sourire mais il était tellement faible que les deux gamines ne le remarquèrent même pas. Lili s'enfourna cinq ou six Pez dans la bouche et tendit le petit objet collant de sucre à Mlle Parker. Quelques bonbons tombèrent alors sur la sublime robe bordeaux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci dû faire un effort considérable pour se retenir de lui hurler dessus.  
  
Debbie : Lili est la fille de Marianne, la future femme de Papa.  
  
Voyant la fille, une petite blonde aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux bleus, Mlle Parker se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la mère.  
  
Quand Jarod arriva sur les lieux, il repéra immédiatement Mlle Parker puis s'installa au dernier rang. Il avait trouvé une idée imparable pour assister au mariage de Broots tout en échappant aux griffes de la tigresse. Il s'était fabriqué un masque de latex plus vrai que nature. Avec ça il était sûr que Parker ne pourrait pas le reconnaître. Mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux pour autant, après tout, même s'il était un génie il pouvait se tromper. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un homme qui se dirigeait vers le piano. Il s'assit derrière et commença à jouer, imposant le silence à l'assistance. La mariée commença à avancer, tenant un joli bouquet de roses blanches entres ses mains. Broots était subjugué par sa beauté et avait du mal à se tenir debout et à respirer. C'était la première fois que Mlle Parker la voyait, elle était blonde, de taille moyenne mais assez ronde. Quand la jeune femme arriva à la hauteur de Broots, le prêtre commença et tous les deux se jurèrent fidélité et amour jusqu'à leur mort. Le discours terminé, Broots souleva délicatement le voile qui recouvrait le visage de Marianne et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce moment était si beau que Mlle Parker faillit en verser une larme, cela lui coûtait de l'avouer mais elle était heureuse pour Broots. Puis vint le lancer de bouquet, tradition que Jarod ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha donc d'un couple pour leur demander des explications.  
  
Jarod : Excusez-moi, que va-t-il se passer ? Femme : Il va y avoir le lancer de bouquet de la mariée. Jarod : Pourquoi lance-t-elle son bouquet ? Femme : C'est une vieille tradition, les femmes encore célibataires se réunissent et tentent d'attraper le bouquet. Jarod : Et c'est fiable ?  
  
La femme sourit devant l'intérêt que Jarod portait à ses réponses.  
  
Femme : Oh, je ne pense pas non. Ce n'est qu'une coutume, c'est un moyen de passer un bon moment. Quelques fois, il y a des célibataires prêtes à tout pour attraper le bouquet alors elles se jettent dessus !  
  
Jarod tourna la tête car la marier venait d'effectuer son lancer, le Caméléon ne voyait pas la jeune femme qui avait attrapé le bouquet. Il s'approcha pour voir que c'était une femme brune vêtue d'une élégante robe bordeaux. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, oui, c'était bien Mlle Parker. Elle se tenait pourtant à l'écart avec Sydney, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer et n'accordant aucun intérêt à cette tradition. Parker était plus qu'étonnée et ne savait pas comment interpréter ce signe. Jarod l'avait tout de suite su, c'était un signe du destin, de leur destin tout simplement. L'après-midi se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Parker n'avait même pas soupçonné la présence de Jarod.  
  
**********************************  
  
Le lendemain, Le Centre :  
  
Sydney était en train de travailler avec une paire de jumeaux quand Sam entra dans la salle.  
  
Sam : Sydney, Jarod a été repéré par l'un des employés du Centre, à l'Hôtel Cyrius. Sydney : Est-ce que Mlle Parker est au courant ? Sam : Non, vous devez y aller rapidement, je sais qu'elle le veut avant Mr Lyle. J'ai réussi à garder l'information secrète jusqu'ici. Sydney : Je vous remercie.  
  
Tout en montant dans sa voiture avec Sam, Sydney appela Mlle Parker. Elle ne s'était pas levée en entendant son réveil sonner, après tout elle n'allait pas se lever à sept heures un dimanche ? Elle était allongée sur le coté, seul un drap la recouvrait. Quand son portable sonna, elle tourna la tête et tendit le bras pour décrocher. La jeune femme répondit d'un « quoi » montrant à Sydney que ce n'était pas le moment de la déranger.  
  
Sydney : Jarod a été repéré dans un hôtel à la sortie de Blue Cove. Parker : Vous êtes sûr que c'était lui ? Sydney : Je crois, oui. Lyle ne le sait pas, grâce à Sam. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été repéré par un employé du Centre qui passait devant l'Hôtel Cyrius. Alors rejoignez-moi là-bas le plus vite possible. Parker : J'arrive, attendez-moi devant l'hôtel.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hôtel Cyrius, Blue Cove :  
  
Une berline noire fit crisser ses pneus contre le rebord du trottoir, en face de l'hôtel. La tigresse en descendit et rejoignit Sydney et Sam qui l'attendaient, cachés derrière un mur. Mlle Parker trouvait que Jarod se laissait aller, se faire remarquer par une femme qui partait travailler au Centre, c'était une faute idiote ! Elle s'approcha du comptoir, arborant un sublime sourire puis présenta la photo de Jarod au réceptionniste.  
  
Parker : Nous recherchons cet homme, est-ce que vous l'auriez vu par hasard ? Homme : Mr Duchovny (lol) ? Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose mal ? Parker : il nous a volé des informations et nous voulons simplement les récupérer. Pouvez-vous nous donner le numéro de sa suite s'il vous plaît ? Homme : Bien sûr, suite 63, il vient de rentrer de sa partie de golf. Parker : je vous remercie.  
  
Elle fit signe à Sam de prendre l'escalier pendant qu'elle et Sydney prenaient l'ascenseur. Arrivant dans le couloir du 6ème étage, Parker s'avança prudemment, la main toujours dans son dos prête à sortit son arme si besoin il y avait. Elle aperçut Jarod sur sa droite, mais un couple fit du bruit de l'autre coté. Le Caméléon tourna la tête et se rendit immédiatement compte de la présence de Mlle Parker. Il s'enfuit vers les escaliers et ouvrit tellement brusquement la porte qu'il en assomma Sam. Parker lui courait après et le vit sortir de l'hôtel par une porte donnant sur l'arrière. Elle marchait de coté, le long d'un mur blanc contre lequel reposaient des conteneurs. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'une bombonne de gaz pour jeter un ?il sur les alentours. La Dragon Lady tentait de capter des bruits, la respiration de Jarod par exemple. Il y avait du vent alors elle referma deux boutons de sa longue veste de cuir. Parker continuait d'avancer mais elle avait une fois de plus perdu, le petit génie avait encore réussi à la semer. Elle replaça son Smith&Wesson dans son holster et fit demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas fait 10 mètres quand Jarod resurgit devant elle, il fit le tour de la jeune femme. Ils étaient de nouveau à la hauteur de la bombonne de gaz, l'un en face de l'autre. Jarod était, comme toujours, vêtu d'une veste de cuir noir et d'un jean. Parker aussi était entièrement habillée de noir mis à part sa chemise qui était bleu ciel. Il y eut un coup de vent qui projeta ses cheveux en arrière au moment où elle plongeait sa main dans son dos pour saisir son arme.  
  
Parker : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ?  
  
Jarod tendit le bras droit vers elle, Parker recula d'un pas. Ce qui la gênait c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les yeux du Caméléon, dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil.  
  
Jarod : Je devais te parler.  
  
Mlle Parker haussa les sourcils, sur quoi le petit génie voulait-il encore débattre ?  
  
Parker : Et de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Jarod : J'étais là au mariage de Broots. Parker : Quoi ?!  
  
Jarod enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire resserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son arme à Parker.  
  
Jarod : Je portais un masque de latex. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de cela. Je t'ai vue avec le bouquet. Parker : Comment ça « avec le bouquet » ? Jarod : Parker, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'ignorante. Tu sais ce que cela signifie. Parker : Sache que contrairement à toi, je n'accorde pas le moindre crédit à ces balivernes.  
  
Jarod, d'une voix douce et apaisante : Pourtant tu devrais. Un bruit de moteur détourna l'attention de Parker un dixième de seconde, mais ce fut assez pour que Jarod réussisse à la désarmer.  
  
Jarod : Tu devrais y réfléchir, arrête de te cacher derrière ce masque de mépris qui te sert de carapace. Parker : Arrête avec ta psychologie de pacotille, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Jarod : S'il te plaît, Parker. Ecoute-moi, je. Je t'aime. Parker : Ca suffit, moi je me tire.  
  
Il l'attrapa par le bras, mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter alors elle le retira violemment.  
  
Parker : Ne me touche pas, OK ? Jarod : Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Thomas tu étais si affectueuse et qu'avec moi tu es si froide ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Parker ?  
  
La jeune femme se retourna, elle paraissait en colère et le pointa du doigt.  
  
Parker : Ne compare jamais Tommy à qui que ce soit !  
  
Elle avait dit ça d'une voix grave et profonde, montrant toute son indignation.  
  
Jarod : Tu pouvais lui montrer tes vrais sentiments à lui, parce que tu savais qu'il t'aimait. Maintenant que tu sais que moi aussi, fais-le, s'il te plaît. Parker : Je ne peux pas. Je. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi Jarod. Jarod : Arrête de mentir, combien de fois m'as-tu laissé partir ? Combien de fois tu as fait exprès de tirer à coté de moi alors que tu aurais pu me mettre une balle en plein c?ur ? Parker : Ce n'est.Tu m'embrouilles ! Jarod : Alors dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi la vérité et j'arrêterai. Je sais que tu le caches car tu ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Dis-le si c'est faux.  
  
Parker avait les larmes aux yeux, il l'avait poussée à bout et elle ne contrôlait strictement plus rien. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour résister à l'envie de lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience.  
  
Parker : Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas la force. Jarod : Pars avec moi et je te jure que tu ne souffriras plus.  
  
Au moment ou Parker s'apprêtait à refuser une fois de plus la perche que lui tendait Jarod, elle fut interrompue par Sydney.  
  
Sydney : Acceptez Mlle Parker, vous en mourrez d'envie depuis toujours. Ne vous en faites pas pour Broots et moi, nous savons où nous cacher. Vous n'avez plus aucune raison de rester au Centre, Mr Parker est mort et Mr Raines serait bien content si vous aviez le même destin. Parker, refaites votre vie et soyez heureuse avec Jarod. Tous les deux vous le méritez plus que quiconque ici-bas. Je m'occuperai d'Angelo, votre vie est loin du Centre avec Jarod, c'est ce que vous voulez depuis plus de trente ans. Jarod : Je crois qu'il est enfin temps de prendre le tournant, comme l'a dit Sydney, cela fait plus de trente ans que je t'y attends.  
  
Parker pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle prit Sydney dans ses bras. Sa décision était prise, elle ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps, elle voulait être avec Jarod.  
  
Parker : Merci pour tout. Vous avez été un vrai père pour moi. Embrassez Angelo et Broots ainsi que toute sa famille pour moi.  
  
Elle se retourna vers Jarod, celui-ci lui tendit de nouveau la main. Elle s'en empara et ils s'éloignèrent de Sydney, se dirigeant vers un avenir pas toujours rose mais tellement mieux qu'au Centre. (c'est difficile d'être pire ;-)  
  
Mais ce fut sans compter l'arrivée inopinée de Lyle et de ses nettoyeurs qui les encerclèrent, Lyle s'approcha de sa s?ur pour récupérer son arme.  
  
Lyle : Et bien soeurette ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire, nous fausser compagnie ? Parker, d'une voix sarcastique : Avoue que tu serais bien content de ne plus m'avoir sans arrêt sur le dos.  
  
Lyle s'approcha d'elle, lui pointant son Smith&Wesson sous le menton. La jeune femme le regardait droit dans les yeux tandis que Jarod se débattait avec trois nettoyeurs.  
  
Lyle : C'est vrai que tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver soeurette, alors ne me donnes pas de bonnes idées. (En parlant aux nettoyeurs) Occupez-vous d'eux, et ne les mettez surtout pas dans la même voiture !  
  
**********************************  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Mr Raines entra dans une pièce sombre, escorté par deux de ses sbires Il s'approcha d'un mur sur lequel des chaînes et des menottes entravaient les mains et les pieds de Mlle Parker.  
  
Raines : Je savais bien que le fait que Jarod ait mis 6 ans à revenir à la maison vous incombait.  
  
Parker ne l'écoutait pas, elle regrettait. Elle pensait à Jarod, il s'était fait reprendre par sa faute. A chaque fois qu'elle s'attachait à quelqu'un il lui arrivait quelque chose. Sa mère, Thomas, Mr Parker, Faith. La liste était longue, ils mourraient tous les uns après les autres, mais pas Jarod. Pour lui c'était pire, il allait souffrir toute sa vie et c'était à cause d'elle.  
  
Nettoyeur : Mr Raines, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Raines : Au lieu de la tuer, elle va nous servir. Avec ses voix elle sera une bonne mère porteuse pour nos essais.  
  
A ce moment on pu lire pour la première fois un sentiment de terreur dans les yeux de Mlle Parker.  
  
Quelques minutes après, Sam entra dans la pièce, il s'approcha doucement de Mlle Parker. Avec une minuscule clé, il lui retira ses chaînes et l'aida à marcher. Les nettoyeurs qui s'étaient occupés de son cas n'y étaient pas allé de main morte. Mais elle pouvait marcher et elle demanda aussitôt pourquoi il faisait cela pour elle. Sam voulait aider une « amie », cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait pour elle alors cela lui faisait mal au c?ur de la voir dans cet état. Avec l'aide Sydney, Sam avait réussi à contacter Broots de toute urgence pour qu'il revienne. Ce dernier avait détourné les caméras mais il y avait 3 nettoyeurs qui gardaient la cellule de Jarod. Sam alla les voir, laissant Parker et Broots cachés au bout du couloir. Sydney était parti chercher Angelo car il méritait lui aussi une vie meilleure.  
  
Sam : Salut Mike, Raines veut que toi et moi nous amenions le petit génie à son bureau. Mike : T'es sûr ? On ne m'a rien dit. Sam : C'est pour ça que je suis là.  
  
Le dit Mike se retourna et composa un code sur un boîtier métallique et la porte s'ouvrit. C'est ce moment précis que choisirent Parker et Broots pour débarquer et menacer les trois hommes avec leurs armes et les attacher ensuite. Mlle Parker entra dans la cellule, elle s'accroupit en face de Jarod. Celui- ci était enchaîné de toute part et abruti par des sédatifs. Avant de le détacher, Parker prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya le sang avec sa manche, elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Au moment où ils y arrivèrent, Raines apparut accompagné de 3 nettoyeurs. Parker et Sam sortirent leurs armes et tirèrent, Raines riposta et atteignit Sam au c?ur. Voyant cela, la jeune femme tira la fin de son chargeur sur l'emphysémateux et remonta dans la voiture.  
  
**********************************  
  
Aéroport privé de Riverpoint, Blue Cove :  
  
Broots gara la voiture et le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'avion. Ils étaient aussi passés chercher la famille de Broots avant de fuir par les petites rues. Jarod n'était pas tout à fait sorti du contrôle des sédatifs, Sydney se proposa alors pour conduire le jet. Il avait appris, il y a quelques années, le pilotage de petits avions.  
  
Ils s'envolèrent donc loin du Centre, en France, histoire de prendre un nouveau départ. Mais Parker et Jarod retournèrent en Amérique quelques mois après pour retrouver la famille du Caméléon.  
  
Fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. En tout cas, pour moi ça a été un plaisir de relever ce défi. Pour ceux ou celles qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, allez faire un petit tour sur le site inthemoonlight.com. Les termes du défi y sont expliqués, mais prenez votre temps car le site est très bien fait ! Je fais un gros bisou à Karine, Shouka, Vicky, Juliette, Hanna, Ange Cavalière et tous les autres. ;-) 


End file.
